


Time Well Spent Together

by Krofte



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krofte/pseuds/Krofte
Summary: Rick and Summer bonding.





	Time Well Spent Together

Rick and Summer both sat at one of the few workbenches located in the garage. The garage door was open, letting in the crisp autumn air.

A gentle breeze wafted through, tousling their hair as they gazed at a framed photo which was perched atop Rick’s desk, his tools carelessly scattered across its surface.

Rick turned his gaze from the photo to take in the ragged person that was his granddaughter. Her hair wasn’t tied properly, a few strands falling to caress her face. Her usually bright eyes somewhat dimmed with heavy emotion and occasionally moving to the floor, then back to the photo as if needing to compose herself.

Rick let out a sigh before taking a large swig from the flask he perpetually carried on his person, a momentary escape he took refuge in to escape boredom or any other unpleasant states of being.

The quiet sounds of sniffling brought Rick back to the present moment, and he had to stamp down a minor flash of irritation. He didn’t know why he even bothered to sit here, just doing nothing, when there were other things that someone like him could be doing.

He hated it when people cried.

Next to him, Summer lifted a hand to wipe at a few stray tears.

Then again, he could objectively understand that it was much easier to go through situations like this when there was another person offering moral support, though he generally preferred doing things on his own. With a few exceptions, of course.

“I just can’t believe he’s gone”, Summer whispered brokenly.

Rick glanced at Summer and noticed that she was wringing her hands together, her face suddenly going blank.

She looked up at him, her eyes trying to convey a message to him.

“I mean, he was my baby brother! He didn’t deserve to die the way that he did! He may not have been all that smart, but he always did his best”, Summer searched his face for something, anything.

Rick turned his gaze towards the ceiling, his mouth pursed in thought.

Summer huffed next to him.

“You know, I thought that you’d be even a little bit sad. Instead here you are, just sitting there like a plank of wood”, Summer’s tone conveying her rising ire.

The both of them sat in silence for a while, neither knowing exactly how to proceed.

“Hey, g-g-guys?”

Summer let out a weary sigh.

“Sometimes I think I can still hear his voice whispering in the wind”, Summer uttered forlornly.

“What a-a-are you guys-? Hey, is that a picture of me?” Morty’s voice was coming closer, accompanied by the sounds of footsteps from the open garage door.

Rick noticed the sudden slump of Summer’s shoulders before she turned around to face her little brother.

“Morty, you ruined the whole moment! I can’t be mourning the loss of my baby brother if he just walks in out of nowhere like everything is all fine with the world!” Summer declared passionately.

Rick rolled his eyes, while Morty looked taken aback.

“Y-y-you guys were pretending I was d-d-dead!?” Morty looked at the two of them, waiting for a reply.

“I need to touch up on my acting skills for a role I signed up for”, Summer said casually.

Rick shrugged, “It’s not like participating took tha- _urp_ -t much effort”.

Summer shot him an unimpressed look.

“You did nothing but sit there and drink”.

Rick smirked at her expression, “Exactly”.

Morty held his hands out in front of him as if to ward himself from the weirdness of his family.

“I’ll just l-l-leave you guys alone. This is, uhm, a good bonding m-m-moment you guys have going on here”, Morty stuttered while slowly backing up to the door that connected the garage to the house, opening it, and slinking through it.

Summer blinked at the closed door before turning to face her grandpa.

“So… one last time?” Summer gazed at him hopefully.

Rick looked into her bright gaze for a few seconds, contemplating other possible things he could be doing at this very moment.

He really hated it when people cried.

“Ugh, fine”, Rick sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I cackled.
> 
> This short little thing was inspired by a few screenshots of tweets I once saw of people acting as if someone was dead and then said dead person would reply 'stop telling people I'm dead'. This is sort of a spin-off from that.


End file.
